Life Happens
by Elerina
Summary: A twist of Fate leaves a certain G-boy with a (un?)fortunate occurance. (R&R PLEEEEEEEASE) (will update with reviews ^__~) (Warning: Mpreg)
1. Prologue

Hello. This is the first of three stories I've titled "Life Happens." 

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xOC

Warnings: Preg., Yaoi If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! No flames, please!

Side note: See if you can figure out whom I'm talking about in this part. I'll upload the next chapter when someone can correctly name this G-Boy. BTW, every time "He" or "Him" is mentioned, I'm talking about the G-Boy. ^__~ (This excludes "Voices in the Wind" and "Malachite Princess" because they already know who I'm talking about)

Disclaim: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, SO DON'T SUE ME! 

****

Life Happens

Prologue…

He ran. It was all He could think to do. He couldn't let them catch Him, not after what they did. He couldn't believe how this happened to him in the first place.

*Flashback*

He was just walking down a street, minding His own business, when He accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man said. The man appeared to be some sort of doctor or scientist. He tried to walk away, but the man stopped Him.

"You know," the man said, "you look like a strong, brave young man, perhaps you could help me with something."

"With what?" He asked.

"You'll see" the man said. There was a strange glint in the man's eyes. The man suddenly pulled Him into a nearby building. He was taken to a small room that had other men dressed similarly to the one who brought Him here.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"You'll find out," the man said, grinning evilly. 

"The hell I will," He yelled, making a beeline for the door. About half a dozen men instantly caught Him.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" He screamed, fear rising within Him. He tried to force Himself free. Suddenly, someone pressed a chemical against His mouth. Everything went black.

************

"So, you're finally awake," He heard someone say. He slowly got to his feet. His head hurt, His stomach hurt more, and He felt dizzy and nauseous. 

"What the hell did you do to me?" He demanded. The man laughed.

"Nothing much really," the man said, " we just performed an experiment that made you pregnant."

"WHAT?!" He screamed. The man calmly repeated what was said.

"You're lying," He growled.

"No, I'm not," the man said. All color drained from His face as He slowly placed His hands on His stomach. Somehow, He could sense that the man was telling the truth.

"Why did you do this to me?" He asked.

"For the sheer fun of it," the man said, "I was curious. I just wanted to see what would happen."

"You evil, sick, BASTARD!" He yelled. He tried to escape, but they caught Him again.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" the man asked, "We still have a lot more experiments to perform on you. Besides, you probably don't have a clue of how to take care of yourself." He stared at the man for a moment, then punched the man the face, knocking out a few teeth. He turned and bolted. A few men tried to grab Him, and were immediately karate chopped to the floor. He noticed the door was open and ran.

"Hey, come back!" the man shouted, "how will you take care of yourself now? What about when the baby's born? What will you do then?" He blocked out the voices and kept running.

*End Flashback*

He ran as fast and as far as He could, then collapsed to His knees. A tear ran unchecked down His face as He wrapped His arms around His stomach. He screamed, as loud and as hard as He could…

"INJUSTICE!"

(End Prologue)

Well, what did you think? Please review, and see if you can figure out who this is. Also, would you please read my other story, "A Fateful Encounter", and let me know if I should keep updating it? Ja ne!


	2. Ch. 1 Meeting

          Hi. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this part took so long. For all those who guessed right… read on and see.

Disclaim: I (unfortunately) DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!

Part 1 

The Meeting.

          Chang Wufei pressed himself as close to the wall as he could. He cursed himself a fool and a coward, but he didn't dare move. He held his breath, watched and waited. After what seemed an eternity, the group of men left. Wufei let out a sigh of relief and sank to the ground.  His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his stomach. He had been running from them for over a month now. He had considered ridding himself of the child, but he knew no hospital could or would help him. He had also considered going to his friends for help, but he knew what would happen there, too. Maxwell would laugh at him, Yuy and Barton would think him a fool, and Winner had his own problems keeping up with his family's estate. Besides, he had no idea where to find them anyway. He sighed. He knew he needed help, but he had nowhere to go.

          "Excuse me, Sir, are you alright?" came a woman's voice. Wufei glanced up, and stared at her in utter shock.

          "N… Nataku?" He whispered. 

          "Nataku? Who is Nataku?" the woman asked, sounding confused. 

          "Never mind," Wufei said. 

          "Are you hurt?" the woman asked.

          "No," Wufei replied.

          "Well, what's wrong?" the woman asked, sounding concerned.

          "Why do you care, Woman?! I'm a complete stranger to you!" Wufei shouted, rising to his feet.

          "Well, excuse me! I figured you were in some kind of trouble. I guess not," she shot back. 

          "I can take care of myself," Wufei said, knowing full well his voice lacked any conviction. 

          "Right, and that would explain why you're hiding in a corner," she said. 

"My life is none of your business, Woman!" Wufei said angrily.

"Fine, if you don't want my help, that's just fine," she shot back. She turned on her heels and started to walk away, but her heart seemed to get the better of her, and she came back.

"At least come with me, even for a little while," she said softly," you look like you could use a warm meal," she wrinkled her nose, "and a bath. Afterward, you can decide what to do next. You don't have any where to go, do you." Wufei shook his head.

"Ok, then why don't come with me?" She asked. He laughed softly. 

"Ok, ok, fine," he said. She took his hand and pulled him into the colony's artificial sunlight. Wufei finally got a good look at her. She had long, wavy, raven-black hair that cascaded just past her shoulders, and her semi-slanted eyes resembled the color of the ocean at midnight. A blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans covered her slender body. In her arms she held a small wrapped bundle. 

"By the way," Wufei said suddenly, " I don't know your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, blushing, "it's Enea*." 

"My name is Chang Wufei," he replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Wufei," she said, smiling. He was about to ask her another question when a small cry escaped from the bundle she was carrying.

_A baby, _Wufei realized. She rocked the child gently until the crying stopped. 

"Oh, this is my son, Aaron," She said, when she saw Wufei watching her.

_The child resembles her, _Wufei thought. Aaron had his mother's black hair and deep turquoise eyes. Wufei instinctively rubbed his stomach at the sight of the child.

"Something wrong?" Enea asked, sounding worried. 

"No," Wufei said. She just shrugged and they kept walking. 

"Here's my place," she said after a while. Wufei shook his head as he fallowed her inside. He sincerely hoped he was doing the right thing.

(End Part 1)

*(ee-nay-a)

Well, what did you think? Please review! I will get the chapter posted as soon as I can. Ja! 


	3. Author's Note

CHALLENGE

Konichiwa, minna-sama! I was wonder if you would help me out with something. I am terrible at coming up with baby names, so I'm going to need some input.

The names must follow these rules:

1. They can't be common. I.e.: Joe, Sarah, etc.

2. Try to make them sound exotic.

3. If you give me a Japanese name, and it translates (i.e. Tenshi-Angel) let me know the translation. 

As a bonus: if I use any of the names you send me, I will let you know (so please give me your E-mail) and I will write a one-shot story for you as my way of saying thank you. The story can be any way you desire (within reason).

The Fandoms I will write for are:

Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Rayearth*, Fushigi Yugi, Card Captor Sakura, Ranma ½, Inu-Yasha, Yuyu Hakusho*, Slayers*, Dragonball Z/GT, Trigun¸ Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter*, X-Men*, Dragonlance, and Original Fiction. (List may grow)

* Indicates there is one or more pairing(s) that I refuse to write about.

Please make the stories one-shot. If they are longer than ONE CHAPTER, you will be waiting a looooooooong time for it to be finished. I am willing to write Yaoi, Yuri, Het, and Mpreg stories.

Thanks again,

Animeduchess


	4. Explanations

Animeduchess:  Konichiwa, Minna-sama! Turns out I'm not dead after all. ^_^ Anyway, here's the next part to Life Happens.

By the way, thank you for all the name suggestions! I really appreciate them. BTW, I'm looking for Character names, if that wasn't made clear to you before.

Disclaim: Must I do this again? … Ok, ok, fine! I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING! :p

Part 2 

**Explanations**

          "I know this place isn't exactly a palace, but it was the best I could afford," Enea said as they entered her house. 

          "It's fine," Wufei answered. He peered around the small house.

          "You live alone?" he asked.

          "Other than Aaron, yes I do," she replied.

"Where is the child's father?" Wufei asked. Enea's face darkened considerably.

"If you mean a father-figure type, he has none. If you're talking about the man who sired him," she paused, fighting back tears, "… Let's just say there was some drunk a little too much in need of a one-night stand, and I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had considered the options, but when it came down to it, I couldn't get rid of my baby, no matter how it was created." Wufei just stood there, absorbing all she said. One hand unconsciously rubbed his stomach. Something then dawned on him.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked

"You seemed to be in trouble."

"How did you know I wasn't a mugger or something?" She laughed.

"Most muggers aren't hiding in terror behind some building. Besides, you don't seem like the type of person who would do something like that. You seem to be an honorable man." She looked to see that Aaron had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I had better put him to bed. I'll be right back," she said as she walked upstairs. When she came back, Wufei was staring into space. Enea snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him out of his daze.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked, irritably.

"My name is Enea, and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why would you care?" 

"Because I do. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"No."

"Fine. If you need me, I'll be in the other room." With that, she turned on her heels and stomped off. After a minute, he followed her. He found her sitting on a couch watching TV. He looked to see what she was watching and did a double take. On the screen was a photo of the man who had experimented on him!

"Attention, colony residents," the reporter was saying, "keep your eyes open for this man. He is wanted for illegal biological and genetic experiments and is considered to be very dangerous. If you have any information, please contact your local authorities…"

"Get this trash off my TV," Enea said, shutting it off, "That ass has caused more than enough problems at the hospital already. I hope they catch him." 

"You know him?" Wufei asked.

"I know of him," she replied, "I know he's a sick bastard who likes to 'experiment' with people's lives. Why do you ask?" 

"No reason," he said hastily. Enea looked at him curiously.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'M FINE, WOMAN! Why must you keep asking me this?"

"You seem edgy."

"I'M FINE!"

"You look white as a ghost since you saw the face of that scientist."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"What's going on?"

"NOTHING! You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Quit shouting, you'll wake the baby. Do you know something about him?" Wufei didn't answer.

"Did…did he do something to you?" Again, she received no answer. Wufei's face turned a deep shade of red.

"You can trust me," she said, "I won't say a word to anyone. I want to be able to help." 

"How do you plan on helping me, woman?"

"For starters, I would like to know what's going on."

"There isn't much you can do about it."

"Please. You can trust me."

_Can I? Can I trust you?_ Wufei thought, _…Do I have a choice?_ Enea continued to stare at him. Her eyes seem to look into his very soul. Before he realized what was happening, he began telling her the whole story, from being kidnapped to the experiment to fleeing for his life.

"…And I've been running ever since," he concluded. Enea looked at him, seemingly lost in thought.

_She doesn't believe me,_ he thought.

"You could stay here if you wanted to," she said after a moment.

"Huh?"

"You could stay here. Like you said they already searched this area for you. Besides, I'm a part time nurse at the local hospital. I could help take care of you for the next nine months…"

"Eight."

"Huh?"

"Eight. I'm five weeks along now."

"So, what do you say? This isn't permanent. You can stay as long as you want. Though, I suggest staying here at least until they put that mad man behind bars." Wufei thought a moment.

"…Okay," he said at last, "but don't expect me to be here long."

"Fine," she said, "Oh, by the way…"

"What?"

"If you plan on living here, there's one thing I won't tolerate."

"What would that be, woman?"

"You will stop calling me woman! My name is Enea! You had better get used to calling me that unless you plan on cooking and cleaning for yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Wufei said, somewhat shaken.

"Good," she said, smiling.

"Stupid woman," Wufei mumbled, "thinking she can boss me around…"

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Wufei said.

End Part 2 

Well, what do you think? Let me know if I should continue this or not. *waits (semi-) patiently for reviews*


End file.
